Normally hyperspectral imaging is used for object detection, such as diseased crops, military targets, or geological formations. In those cases once the objects are detected, the job is done. So the number of frames in the hyperspectral cube is set at just enough to ensure that the detection job can be done. However for determining spectra, location and decoding must be achieved. So, just detection is not sufficient. Location and decoding require a much larger amount of data than detection, creating a problem where the storage and processing capabilities of the reader are challenged.